The Type Championship
by WB Bond
Summary: The son of Pegasus, Pegasus Jr., wants to run his father's company. He wants to prove that he has what it takes. so he organizes a tournament after Battle City, to defeat the one person that beat Pegasus, to prove he's worthy of the company:Yugi Moto
1. The Plot

Yugioh:

The Type Championship

Chapter 1- The Plot

Deep in Pegasus' Castle, Maximillion Pegasus Jr. paces the tile floor of his father's private tower room. He is scheming a way to prove to his father that he can run his father's company, Industrial Illusions Comp., just as good as his father.

_No_, Pegasus Jr. thought to himself, _BETTER_!

His hands balled into fists as he recalled a very angering spat between him and his father.

"No! You're just not ready to run a multi-million dollar company! ," his father had yelled.

"You're quite simply not ready to control a corporation this big, being run right now," he smirked slightly while finishing his sentence, " By a responsible businessman, yours truly."

"But father-!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" roared Pegasus. "You're not ready and THAT IS FINAL!"

"Grrrrrrrrr, you are so…so…unfair!," yelled Pegasus Jr. "Why don't you ever think about what I want! I'll bet mom would!"

"Don't you speak of your mother in my presence! EVER! "

"I HATE YOU! I'M 16 AND YET, YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE A FIRST-GRADER!"

" I'm not leaving a world-wide known corporation in the hands of an adolescent!" said Pegasus through clenched teeth, lowering his voice.

"I can be way more responsible than you! Spending millions of dollars on a trading card game for grade schoolers!"

" Errrrrrr…Go to your room!"

"Fine! But one of these days, I'll run this company, while you watch in jealousy!" And with that, Pegasus Jr. stormed out of the room.

I'll show him! Thought Pegasus Jr.

All I need is the right chance to do something to get father out of the picture…and me into it!

"Just the right chance..." Pegasus Jr. repeated as he continued to pace the conference room.

He would have continued walking, until he looked down and spotted his father's spare Duel Monster's album, still open from Pegasus adjusting his deck for his tournament match with a kid named Yugi Moto, just several hours ago.

He should be finishing soon, thought Jr. (that's how I will address Pegasus Jr. from now on.)

He looked at the album again, and got a huge idea.

Duh! He thought ,slapping his forehead.

I'll use Duel Monsters! All I need to do is construct my own deck and defeat him in a duel!

How hard can it be? I've watched father duel enough times to get the basics .And I can learn more by looking whatever I still don't know up. Oh, this truly is a genius idea.

He left the tower and went into his room, his idea in mind.

His field goal dancing was interrupted by his father's trusty servant, Kroket. He had a troubled yet serious look on his face.

"Uhhhhhh…Master Pegasus…"he said, looking down.

"Hmmm?" asked Jr., still thinking about his idea.

"Well… It's about …your father."

"And what about him?" questioned Jr.

"He needs to be… hospitalized," Kroket finally said after much effort.

"What happened? Asked Jr., without a worried or scared expression on his face, like you'd normally expect.

"I don't know," replied Kroket, his first sentence without a pause, "I heard a muffled moan for help coming from his tower, and by the time I arrived, he was sprawled across the floor, his dueling deck scattered everywhere."

"The tower…" inferred Jr. "I was just there, what, ten minutes ago."

"Please leave, Kroket. I need to be alone."

"As you wish, master," and with that Kroket left the room.

_Wait a minute_ thought Jr. _Father's in the hospital. Instead of dueling him, I could organize a tournament; pose as father, duel the winner, beat him, and hello publicity. The best part of all, _thought Jr., grinning, the winner will be,_ if he decides to sign up for my tourney, Yugi Moto._


	2. The Flier

Chapter 2-

The Flier

"Let's see…," murmured Jr.

He was busily planning his tournament. "I know," shouted Jr. "I'll hold the tournament in the sky, on columns!"

He began writing down reasonable measurements for the columns, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," called Jr.

Kroket entered, rolling a cart with a wineglass filled two thirds to the top with ice cubes. Next to the glass was a can of root beer.

"Your soda, sir," said Kroket, while filling the glass with the root beer.

"Thank you, Kroket," said Jr., right before taking a sip.

" Mmmnnn!" Jr. grunted in mid-sip.

He gulped, and said, "Here," while handing Kroket a stack of paper, "Find the addresses of all top category duelists and mail each of them one of these fliers. Oh, and by the way, take twenty off."

"Yes sir, master," replied Kroket. And with that, Kroket left.

"He's been pushing himself too hard lately," sighed Jr. "Now, what should the area of the platform be?"

Days later, Kroket sent the fliers, and all of them arrived. Except, two that is.

"Hey, Yugi, what do ya think all da fuss is about?" Joey Wheeler asked.

He and his best friend, Yugi Moto were just walking through the double doors leading outside their high school, when they spotted a mob surrounding the phone pole in the middle of the courtyard in the front of the school.

"Beats me. Let's check it out." Yugi replied

Yugi and Joey approached the crowd, but when they came to the outside of the crowd, Joey had to push through the mass of people to make a path for Yugi, who is several heads shorter than Joey. When they finally squeezed their way to the pole their was a slightly crumpled paper stapled to it.

"What is dis," asked, Joey scratching his head.

"Haven't you heard," asked some kid in the crowd, struggling to keep standing.

Yugi and Joey shook their heads in response.

"That's just sad," said the kid. "Especially in your case, Mr. King of Games. Read and you'll see what I mean."

So Yugi and Joey read. And with every word they read, their eyes got wider and their excitement grew.

"**Greetings. You are invited to try out for a role in a competition for all elite duelists to participate in. In some ways it will be similar to my previous tournament. And in some ways it will be different. I am pleased to say I planned this tournament all by my self. Pay attention to these next few sentences, for they are most important if you plan on entering.**

**Tryouts will take place at my castle at Duelist Kingdom. Your tryout will be a duel against another participant. I will not judge on who wins or loses, but whichever duelist has the best strategies, duelist etiquette, and how your cards play a role in your strategies. The tryouts will take place on the first of March, and I will tell the official participants the location of the tournament after I see how they fare in their duel. The winner will be awarded the Exodia the Forbidden One card set.**

**See you There-**

**Pegasus**

"I don't know about you, Joey, but this seems kind of fishy to me. I mean, isn't he supposed to be in the hospital?"

"Maybe he just healed fast. Sure, a bit weird, maybe, but I say anyone who just gives away the Exodia set to the winner of a card game hosts a pretty damn sweet tournament. Besides, he said top-rank duelists are invited. That means you 'n me,Yugi! I say we check it out!"

"Well, it's a month away… that gives me time to think it over. But I have to admit, so far, all signs point to yes!"

"So, it's settled! On da first of March, you 'n me are gonna try dis thing out!"

" But, Joey-"

"Later, Yugi! I gotta mark my calendar!"

And off Joey went with excitement and glee.


	3. Duelists Prepare

Chapter 3-

Duelists Prepare

And so the month passed. And in that passing month, Seto Kaiba held a tournament as well, Battle City. Because of Kaiba's tournament, Yugi almost completely forgot about Pegasus' tournament. It all came back to Yugi when he saw Joey after school.

"'Sup, Yugi!"

"Hey, Joey," responded Yugi to Joey.

"So, you syked about da' tryouts?" asked Joey.

"Ummm, I don't play basketball, Joey."

"Noo, not for school! Da one being held at Duelist Kingd'm! Duh," said Joey frustratingly.

Yugi stopped in his tracks, slapped his head, closed his eyes, and grunted.

"Uuuungghhh! Joey, why didn't you remind me at Kaiba's tournament?!?!"

Joey looked offended.

"Hey, don't blame me," he closed his eyes, grinned, and pointed his thumb at his chest.

"**I **marked my calendar!"

"Forget it! How long do we have?" asked Yugi.

Joey took his school planer out of his backpack, and opened it.

"Looks like we got uhhhh…" Joey slapped his planner shut. "This weekend."

"Hey, guys!" Yugi and Joey's friend, Tea, ran up to them.

"Hi, Tea," responded Joey and Yugi in unison.

"Whatcha' doing?" she asked.

"Finding out the tryouts to something are tomorrow, and that it's in the middle of the ocean," blurted Yugi looking at Joey.

"Hey, maybe if **you **used a calendar-" started Joey.

"You guys are _still _entering Duel Monsters competitions? Jeez, this is, what, the third one in two months?" interrupted Tea surprised.

"Yep," said Joey proudly.

"Well, if it floats your boat…" Tea murmured.

"Hey, what if Bakura, Marik, or Kaiba come to the tournament?" inquired Joey.

Yugi and Tea laughed.

"I doubt that, Joey," answered Yugi.

Thousands of miles away, in Cairo, Egypt, Marik Ishtar was getting the mail.

"Bill…catalog…junk…bill…hey! This one's for me!"

Marik hurriedly ran in the house he and his sister shared, threw the other mail on the coffee table, yelled without pausing to his sister, Ishizu, "Hisisbyesis!",(Hi sis bye sis!) and ran upstairs to his room.

"What have we here?" Marik asked himself, while tearing open the envelope. He took the flier out and read it fast.

"Greetings! You are invited to try out for a role…pay attention to these next two sentences…how your cards play a role in your strategies…see you there… Hey, Ishizu! I'm invited to another tournament!"

"WHO'S HOSTING IT?" Ishizu yelled up to Marik.

"MAXIMILLION PEGASUS!" Marik yelled back to Ishizu excitedly.

Back in the U.S., Ryou Bakura finds out from the same source as Yugi and Joey; the phone pole at school.

"So, sounds like Pegasus can't get losing his Millennium Item out of his head," said the evil spirit who dwells within the Millennium Ring, looking at the Millennium Eye on his nightstand.

"Why not? Maybe humiliating again will put him out of his suffering."

He ended his sentence with a series of evil cackles.

Seto Kaiba heard the news as well.

"You goin' to the competition, big brother?" asked Mokuba Kaiba to his older brother. "Huh?"

"Of course not. I haven't the time for such nonsense."

"But it would be a good opportunity to make people forget," Kaiba cringed as Mokuba finished his sentence, "That you lost your own tournament," Mokuba insisted.

"Eeergggh! Don't remind me," Kaiba spat.

"Sorry. But if Yugi enters, and you beat him, wouldn't that jumpstart your publicity?"

Kaiba quickly whirled around and smiled.

"Good idea Mokuba. Plan a flight to Duelist Kingdom, would you Mokuba?"

Mokuba smiled. "Yes sir!"

All duelists who planned on entering were making plans for the tryouts. They didn't know the son of Maximillion Pegasus was hosting it. Or that all he wanted was to run his father's company. But either way, all the duelists were excited for the coming of March 1st.


	4. Jr Finds Out

Chapter 4-

Jr. Finds Out

The day had arrived. The day that Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, and so many others would board the same boat Pegasus provided for his last tournament.

_This is it_, Yugi thought to himself as he got dressed.

"_Why would Pegasus host another tournament after losing to us last time_?" Asked Yami to Yugi.

"Maybe he just wants to try again."

"Maybe…"

"We'd better go. The boat leaves in half an hour."

Yugi met Joey at the pier where the boat was anchored.

"Yo, Yugi! Over here!" Joey flagged Yugi over by waving his arms.

"Hi, Joey."

"You think Tea or Tristan 'r comin'?"

"There they are," answered Yugi.

Sure enough, Tea and their other friend, Tristan jogged over to them.

"You should see everyone," said Tristan, "Mako Tsunami, Mai Valentine, Weevil Underwood. Can you guys even consider them competition anymore?"

"No-possible-way," Joey said one word at a time.

"I didn't think so. Anyway, see you guys."

"Yeah! Kick butt!" added Tea.

"Seeya," called Joey and Yugi as they boarded the cruise-ship.

"It don't look any different than last time," perceived Joey. "How long is this trip anyway,Yugi?"

"Uuuhhh…two days, I think."

"Awesome! Well, where's our rooms?"

Jr., at his dad's castle was watching the entire thing from a series of hidden cameras on the ship and on the dock. He was spying on the contestants, when he got a phone call.

_**BBBBRRING! BBBBRRING!**_

"Hello?" said Jr. into the receiver.

"Son…" said a familiar voice.

"Father?!?" exclaimed Jr., surprised.

"Jr.…I am very weak…I want only one favor from you," said Pegasus slowly.

"What is it, father?" asked Jr. gripping the phone cord with suspense.

"I must tell someone about this. In my duel with Yugi Moto, I used an … an illegal tool. In the end… I lost. I went to my tower to think things over, when some punk kid named Ryou Bakura challenged me to… a duel. He defeated me and, stole my…um… tool. This is when the favor comes in."

_Finally,_ thought Jr., who was only faking concern before.

"I would like you to retrieve it and give it to me."

"Yes, father," said Jr., faking interest once again.

"Thank you, son. Goodbye."

Pegasus hung up.

Jr. had an evil smile on his face.

"Oh, father dear, I'll get your tool. But I won't be giving it to you."

Jr. picked up a black, heavy duty walkie-talkie.

"Kroket," he said into the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, master?" Kroket answered from the dock where the cruise ship was going to sail from.

"I want you to locate a Ryou Bakura and bring him aboard the jet."

"Right away, sir."

"And bring him to the little island behind Duelist Kingdom .I'll be there."

"As you wish, master." Kroket went out.

"Retrieving this duel-winning tool will help me test out my deck. Those simulations I ran were in my favor. I won 90 of every 50 card combination of a Duel Monster deck imaginable! I can't lose! But, my first duel. Sounds fun. It's on Ryou Bakura! You will lose!"


	5. Junior's First Duel: Part 1

Chapter 5-

Junior's First Duel:

Part 1

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Bakura?"

Kroket had been searching for Bakura, asking hundreds of duelists (it's Exodia, OK!?!) if they were known as Ryou Bakura.

"Yes," said Bakura. (_Spirit of Millennium Ring _and Bakura. So you'll get it.).

"If you'll come with me?" said Kroket.

"Uuhhh… sure," Bakura hesitated.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Bakura nervously.

"Of course not. Master Pegasus just wants your tryout against him."

" Oo-hh-h," Bakura stammered. He knew the Spirit took Pegasus' Millennium Eye.

He's onto us,thought Bakura to the Spirit.

_Relax! Just keep your cool and he won't suspect a thing!_

Keep my cool. Got it.

Bakura tried to smile casually, but it came out crooked and suspicious.

"Where to?" asked Bakura.

"To the jet Master Pegasus has provided for you. Just follow me."

And so Kroket led Bakura to Pegasus' jet, which was located in a clearing of grass about a half mile from the dock.

Kroket got the door for Bakura.

"Thank you," said Bakura, stepping in

Bakura closed the door by himself.

"Sure is roomy," said Bakura looking around.

The jet was complete with a refrigerator, a bathroom, a table, a coat rack, a T.V., and a fish tank.

"Clas-sey!" exclaimed Bakura, just as Kroket got into the pilot's seat.

"Yes, Master Pegasus spared no detail into the making of his guest's transportation."

"Am I entitled to use this stuff?" asked Bakura.

"Why, yes you are."

"Neat!"

Bakura took a Coke out of the fridge and drank.

"How long is the ride, anyway?" said Bakura as the jet took off.

"Approximately twenty minutes, sir."

I don't know about you, but I don't feel very…busted, thought Bakura.

_Fool! He's just softening us up, to catch us off guard,_ thought the Spirit of the Ring. _Don't get too attached to ANYTHING._

Whatever, thought Bakura.

Twenty-five minutes later, the jet was preparing to land.

"Please make sure your seatbelt is fastened tightly and securely," Kroket droned like an airport P.A. system.

The landing platform was a thirty ft. by thirty ft. cement slab. The island was as small as a neighborhood block. In the middle of the island was a dueling platform.

"Where's Pegasus?" asked Bakura.

"In the jet I received a call from… Master Pegasus. He won't be dueling you, but someone else will."

Just than, Jr. appeared ten feet from the shore, paddling a rowboat.

"Good morning!" called Jr. who was out of the boat, and approaching Bakura.

"Ready to duel?" asked Jr.

"Definitely," answered Bakura.

His Ring glowed, and the spirit took over.

"Let's make this match worth while," said Jr. "How 'bout a little wager?"

Bakura smirked. _"What have you got in mind?" _

Jr. looked in deep thought.

"I'll put up every fiend type monster ever printed."

Bakura looked surprised, but than the expression on his face subsided.

"_How did you know fiend was my type of monster of choice?"_

"Just a guess," replied Jr., taking a stack of cards four inches high out of his suit pocket and put it on a built in table connecting with the platform.

"_Though I doubt that, I will accept your wager."_

"And I know just what I want on your part," smiled Jr. "I want the tool you stole from Maximillion Pegasus!"

Bakura laughed._ "You're not serious!"_

"Oh, but I am. By saying no, you will be convincing me that you're afraid. This might convince you otherwise. Did I tell you, if you accept, this is my first duel?"

Bakura laughed. _"You're wagering all that on your first duel? In that case-"_

Jr. and Bakura finished Bakura's sentence in unison.

"Let's duel!"


	6. Junior's First Duel: Part 2

Chapter 6-

Junior's First Duel:

Part 2

(NOTE: Some of the cards in the next couple of chapters I have made up. They are not real.)

When the two duelists were ready, the duel began.

"_I'll start this_," said Bakura.

"_I summon Skeleton Assailant_ _in attack mode _(Atk: 1600/Def: 1400)."

A segment of the platform glowed, and than a full-boned human skeleton, wielding two daggers in either hand stood on Bakura's side of the field.

"_And I equip him with Spirit of the Cemetery. Your move."_

So Jr. drew.

_Hmmmm, _thought Jr.

"I summon Nightmare Marauder (Atk: 1900/Def 400)."

A glowing of Junior's side of the field, and a muscular human male, whose face was being obscured by the hood of a long, flowing cape appeared, complete with a scythe, and dark-red glowing eyes.

Bakura gasped. _"A fiend monster!?!"_

"Yes," replied Jr. "I thought it would be even more satisfying if I demolished my opponent using the type of monster he specializes in."

Bakura growled in response.

"And to end my turn," finished Jr., "I put two cards face down and end my turn."

Bakura drew, and smirked.

"_I activate Spirit of the Cemetery's effect .I pay 1000 of my life points to increase Skeleton Assailant's attack points by his current attack power, raising his attack to 3200, and lowering my life points to 7000.And I attack with Hurricane Blade!"_

In a blur of motion, Skeleton Assailant sent a swarm of sharp knives towards Nightmare Marauder.

"Activate trap, Draining Shield!" countered Jr

A red, electricity crackling shield appeared on Nightmare Marauder's arm.

The daggers went into the shield, but did not come out the end.

"Draining Shield's effect, your attack is negated, and added to my life points!"

"_Spirit of the Cemetery's other effect, I can summon one level four or lower dark monster at the end of every other one of my turns. And I summon Archfiend Soldier (_Atk: 1900/Def: 1500)_! And I end my turn._"

"I draw. And summon Chaos Avenger (Atk: 1500/Def: 900). And put one card face down and end my turn.

"_My move. I summon Goblin King (Atk: 0/Def: 0) in attack mode, and equip him with Dark Energy, raising his attack by 300 point."_

"_It's your turn."_

"Fine. I sacrifice Chaos Avenger and Nightmare Marauder to summon Dark Ruler Hades. I also put Sword of Deep Seated on him, boosting his attack strength to 2950. I end my turn.

"_I choose not to special summon another fiend monster, but I summon Giant Orc (Atk: 2200/ Def: 0) in attack mode and activate Fusion Mage. I search my deck for the magic card, Polymerization, and add it to my hand. I know activate Polymerization to fuse together my Giant Orc and my Goblin Attack Force (Atk: 2300/Def: 0), to form The Mighty Troll Emperor (Atk: 3500/Def: 0)._

"_Normally, because of Goblin King's effect, only his attack and defense would rise by 1000 points for every fiend monster on both our sides of the field But, since he's on the field with my Troll Emperor,all the fiends on my side of the field get the boost of 1500 points. If you dare, it's your turn."_

"Watch yourself. I play my face down card, The Shallow Grave, to summon Chaos Avenger from my graveyard, in defense mode. You also get to summon a monster in defense mode, so pick.

"_I summon Giant Orc, in defense mode. His attack is now 3700, my Troll Emperor's is 5000, my Archfiend Soldier is 4700, my Skeleton Assailant is 3100, and my Goblin King's is 7800."_

"If I may continue, I activate Premature Burial, bringing my life points down to 10,400, but in return I summon Nightmare Marauder from my graveyard. I activate Contract of the Abyss, offer Nightmare Marauder and Chaos Avenger once again to ritual summon the powerful Invader of Darkness. And now," said Jr. with a glint in his eye, "Is when the fun part begins."

"I activate the almighty, ultra rare magic card, Divine Polymerization, to fuse Dark Ruler Hades and Invader of Darkness to form the ultimate fiend monster. You are now in the presence of the _Midnight Phantom!!!"_


	7. Junior's First Duel: Part 3

Chapter 7-

Junior's First Duel:

Part 3

Junior's Midnight Phantom (Atk: 3400/Def: 3000) looked like a black, yet transparent cloak. It had white, simple-shaped hands protruding from ripped sleeves, which matched the bottom of the cloak, which was also torn. A hood hid the monster's white face, with the exception of two bright red eyes and a gaping black mouth.

"This is where the duel ends! My Phantom will be your demise!"

Bakura looked at the Midnight Phantom, with pure admiration on his face.

"_Very impressive. And the show you put on to summon it was most fascinating."_

"Thank you. But you do realize, my Midnight Phantom is the hearse driver and you are the corpse in the trunk."

"_Though I like your analogy, I will overcome your monster with ease."_

"You really think so? Then go ahead. I end my turn."

"_I activate the field magic card, Underworld. It raises the attack of all fiend, zombie, and spirit monsters on the field by 500, and decreases their defense by 300. I put a card face down and end my turn."_

"First I activate the magic card, One Way Only, which cancels out Underworld's effect on your side of the field. But I still get the boost!

Next, I activate Midnight Phantom's effect, allowing me to bring one monster on your side of the field to mine for three turns. And I choose Troll Emperor. Even though I don't have Goblin King on my side of the field, I don't get the 1500 attack boost…but neither do you."

Bakura's eyes widened as Troll Emperor appeared on Junior's side of the field, and all his monster's attack and defense dropped by 1500 points.

"_What have you done!?! My monsters… they're becoming weaker!"_

"Yahtzee! So he can be taught! I told you, you will lose!"

"_Not so fast! I activate Quick Attack, allowing me to attack on your turn, and I attack your Phantom with Goblin King! Minion Charge!"_

Goblin King snapped its fingers, and sent one of its fiend servants towards Midnight Phantom.

"I activate Midnight Phantom's other effect! Paranormal Apparition!"

Aside from Midnight Phantom's usual slight transparency, Midnight Phantom disappeared from sight completely, just in time to miss the fiend servant's snapping jaws.

"_Where'd it go?" _demanded Bakura.

"It's still there," replied Jr., right when Midnight Phantom returned to its usual see-through, but still visible self.

"_H-h-how?" _stuttered Bakura.

"Well, Duh! It's a _ghost!" _Snapped Jr. "It has all kinds of special abilities. And here is another one. Attack, with Poltergeist Duplication!"

Just then, Midnight Phantom glowed bright white, and split into two Midnight Phantoms. One went towards Giant Orc (0 Def vs. 3900 Atk), and the other went towards Archfiend Soldier (3600 Atk vs. 3900 Atk).

The two Phantoms destroyed the monsters by touching the monsters on the head, then blowing up. Though Bakura's monsters were destroyed, Junior's monster reappeared, but as one, and back on Junior's side of the field. Altogether, Bakura was reduced to 6700 life points.

"But, all my fun ends in a cost, one of 1000 life points per trick Midnight Phantom pulled off. I have 7400 life points," said Jr., sighing.

Bakura's teeth were clenched in an aggravated grimace.

"_Exactly **how **many abilities does your monster have?"_

"Sadly, this version of Midnight Phantom has only those three effects. But, he's not all you should worry about."

"I attack Skeleton Assailant with Troll Emperor. Axe Boomerang!"

The Troll Emperor leaned back, with its arm held high above its head, and launched its double-bladed axe at Skeleton Assailant (1600 Atk vs. 4000 Atk).

Skeleton Assailant got sliced right down the middle. It disappeared as the axe sailed into Troll Emperor's bulky fist.

"I end my turn," said Jr., with a smug grin on his face.

Bakura's hands trembled as he drew.

_How can I beat him? _Thought Bakura.

_That Phantom is unstoppable! And what did he say? 'This version of Midnight Phantom.' Does that mean there's a **stronger **version of it?_

_If I play right, I should be able to summon my trump card. Just maybe…_

"_I summon the Bog Gremlin (Atk: 1200/Def: 1300) in defense mode, and activate Chain Destruction to destroy the two other Bog Gremlins in my deck. I put a card face down and end my turn."_

"With Midnight Phantom, I attack Bog Gremlin."

Bog Gremlin was left with the same fate as Archfiend Soldier and Giant Orc.

"And with Troll Emperor, I attack your life points directly!"

Bakura was left with 4300 life points.

"Your turn."

"_I offer my three Bog Gremlin to special summon a new monster. Since I offered three fiend monsters of the same name, I can summon an extra powerful monster. Behold, Great Necrofear (Atk: 3000/Def 3600)!"_

"_An enhanced version of Dark Necrofear, Great Necrofear has 800 more attack and defense points, and has the effect of destroying all of my opponent's life points when destroyed!"_

"My turn. You've played valiantly, though now I must defeat you. I equip Troll Emperor with Wicked-Breaking Flamberge- Baou."

"_Forgotten my monster already? My Necrofear is automatically equipped with an impact bomb that detonates when sent to the graveyard. You attack, you lose!"_

"Wicked Breaking Flamberge-Baou negates the effects of all monsters Troll Emperor destroys.

Attack (4500 Atk vs. 3000 Atk)!"

Troll Emperor lunged its axe and destroyed Great Necrofear.

"And now, Midnight Phantom, finish off the rest of Bakura's life points!"

Since there were no monsters to self destruct upon, Midnight Phantom just rammed into Bakura.

"You lose!" shouted Jr., as Bakura's life point counter dropped to zero.


	8. The Tryouts Begin

Chapter 8-

The Tryouts Begin

"_How could I lose," _asked Bakura, kneeling on the ground, _"Your strategies… they're unstoppable."_

"Aren't they? You know, you weren't too bad yourself."

Bakura got up, looking angry._ "I lost! You beat me!"_

"Seriously, you played well. Here, take this."

Jr. gave Bakura a piece of paper, about the size of a dollar bill.

"You've earned the privilege of entering Pegasus' Type Championship competition.

The date, place, time, everything you need to know is on that ticket. Just show up at the location with that ticket, and the rules will be explained there. You may keep the stack of cards I promised you, but you did lose, so I'll be taking the tool now."

Bakura glared up at Jr., as he reluctantly handed over the Millennium Eye.

Though Jr. knew nothing of how the 'duel winning tool' worked, he knew there was something to it, if his father needed it to stand a chance of winning the game he created against some rookie kid.

"Thank you. Kroket, prepare Mr. Bakura's flight back to the dock."

"Yes sir."

"As for me, I'll row back to the castle. See you there, Mr. Bakura?" asked Jr. climbing into the boat.

_I'm going to get my Millennium Eye back, _thought Bakura, as he climbed into the jet.

_I will get it back._

"Thank you for choosing the S.S. Pegasus for your source of transportation, we hope you enjoyed your sailing experience."

Every single duelist heard this, as they walked down the gang plank.

"You ready, Yug?"

"You bet!"

Yugi and Joey were still in line to get off the ship, when they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Yugi Mouto!"

Yugi and Joey whirled around to see Marik Ishtar.

"Marik! So you got the invitation?"

"Yeah! I knew I'd find you here, so maybe we could duel in _this _tournament without henchmen, or dangerous winning tactics."

"Alright!"

Yugi, Joey, and Marik were now off the ship and on the mainland.

"Duel you soon," said Marik as he walked off.

"Where do we go from here, Yug'?" asked Joey.

"I dunno. There was another flier that was sent out that said to go in the castle, so let's head that way."

"Sounds like a plan."

So Yugi and Joey headed over to Pegasus' castle, where their tryouts would take place.

"Welcome all duelists," said one of Pegasus' servants once all duelists were present in Pegasus' huge meeting room.

"In the castle, there are ten dueling platforms. There are also ten dueling platforms outside the castle. To save time, there will be a limit to how long your duel will last. One hour. Whoever has the most life points at the end of the hour wins. Some duelists will be here for more than one day, so Pegasus has prepared several hundred rooms below the ground. The choosing will begin in a few minutes."

The meeting room was filled with discordant murmuring.

"Who do you think you're gonna go up against, Yug'? It would be cool if you and me duel, but I mean like, what're the chances 'a that?"

"It would be cool, but let's just leave the choosing to the officials."

"The results of our computer analysis match up will be dropped from the ceiling."

The duelists were still wondering what he meant, when several flaps in the ceiling opened up, letting thousands of 8 ½ x 11 in. sheets of paper flitter down into the duelists hands.

"Check it out! We've been matched up! Awesome!"

Joey and Yugi were perusing through the match analysis.

"Hey, look. Marik and Seto Kaiba are paired," exclaimed Joey.

"Looks like Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor have been matched up," added Yugi.

"What a surprise," said Joey, rolling his eyes.

"**Will all duelists look at their match up paper, and report to the location they're supposed to be** **at," **droned a voice over a loud speaker.

"Looks like we get the inside platform on day two," said Yugi.

"Guess we head over to our rooms. Hey, Marik and Kaiba are da first duel taday," added Joey.

"Should be an interesting duel. Now, on to our rooms."

"Let's go Mokuba. The faster we walk, the less chance we have of being spotted by unwanted attention."

Seto Kaiba and his little brother, Mokuba, were fast-walking towards their duel location with Marik Ishtar. It was being held at the duel platform in the grassy clearing where Joey Wheeler and Rex Raptor dueled during Duelist Kingdom.

"Slow down, big brother! My legs aren't as long as yours!" said Mokuba, struggling to keep up with his big brother's striding pace.

"Not much further, Mokuba. I see it."

Sure enough, just 100 feet away, was the dueling platform.

"You excited about your duel?" asked Mokuba.

"Not really," answered Kaiba, "Without his Egyptian god card, Marik should be no stronger than me."

They were at the platform, when a voice from behind them spoke.

"Hello, Seto Kaiba. Ready?"

Marik stepped out of the shadows, holding his deck.

"Marik. I hope you don't intend on winning, because that's what I'll be doing."

"Whatever. Let's rewind to the action and skip the 'you're gonna lose' part, shall we?"

"Very well. Let's duel!"


	9. Kaiba vs Marik

Chapter 9-

Marik vs. Kaiba

"I'll start this show," exclaimed Kaiba. He drew, and pulled the card to elbow's length, than added the card to his hand.

"I summon Vorse Raider (Atk: 1900/Def: 1200) in attack mode, and put two cards face down. It's your turn."

"I activate Mecha- Forbidden One Assembly Line."

A square mechanical device about six feet high appeared on Marik's side of the field. A conveyer belt was protruding out of its side.

"And I special summon a Mecha- Forbidden One token (Atk: 400/Def: 600), and end my turn."

The machine started rumbling, and what looked like The Left Leg of the Forbidden One came out of the machine, being carried out on the conveyer belt. Only it looked chrome, and mechanical.

Kaiba drew.

"I end my turn," said Kaiba without summoning a monster, or setting a card.

"I activate another Mecha- Forbidden One Assembly line, and special summon two more Mecha Forbidden One tokens, and summon Alien Mummy (Atk: 1000/Def: 1400)."

A metal Left Arm and Head appeared, followed by a grey, large headed extraterrestrial mummy.

"So far, I have no idea how metal Exodia game pieces and a mummified Martian are going to improve your chances of winning, so I'll spare myself of some of the confusion. I summon Lord of Dragons, and attack Alien Mummy (Atk: 1200 vs. 1000 Atk)!"

After damage calculation, Marik had 7800 life points left.

"And with Vorse Raider, attack the Head (Atk: 1900 vs. 1000 Atk)!"

When Vorse Raider's axe slashed through the mechanical Exodia head, not only did it bring Marik's life points to 6300, but the machine started whirring, and a new Mecha- Forbidden One token was produced, along with a metal Right Arm.

Marik smiled.

"When you destroy one Mecha- Forbidden One token, it comes back with another one. And now," said Marik, "I special summon the final token. And now, combine to form Mecha Exodia (Atk: 3100/Def: 2600)!"

The parts joined together to form a new type of monster, a machine/spellcaster type monster.

"This new being is more powerful than your measly Vorse Raider. And, to add to my defense, I use Alien Mummy's effect, which allows it to be special summoned, at the cost of 1000 life points, to my side of the field, this time with twice the stats (Atk: 2000/Def: 2800). And, just to let you know, if you try to destroy it again, it will be brought back with twice the attack and defense again."

"And with Mecha Exodia, attack with Mechanized Obliviate (Atk: 3100 vs. Atk: 1900)!"

With a thrust of the arm, Mecha Exodia sent a silver blast towards Vorse Raider.

"Activate trap, Warrior's Battle Cry. If an attack is declared to a monster with warrior in its type, the attack is negated."

Vorse Raider took in a full breath of air, and released it in the form of a deafening roar, which cancelled out Exodia's attack.

"My turn. I sacrifice Vorse Raider and Lord of Dragons to summon the Dragon of Fire (Atk: 2200/Def: 1800)."

Dragon of Fire was a winged dragon, only it was a combination of yellow, red, and orange, and it had flaming plates running from the top of its long neck to the tip of its tale.

"And I attack…Grrrr…I end my turn."

Kaiba was upset because he was about to attack Alien Mummy, but realized it would just come back stronger.

"I equip Alien Mummy with Cosmic Scepter, a card that can only be equipped to Alien Mummy. Its attack rises by 300 points for every passing turn, up to five turns. And I attack, with Scepter Beam!"

Alien Mummy grasped the Cosmic Scepter in both hands, raised it high above his head, and swung it down level to its waste. The tip began to glow black, and a dark blast was fired towards Dragon of Fire.

"I activate my Dragon's special ability; I send only half the damage I would have received straight to my life points."

Kaiba has 7950 life points, Marik has 5300 life points.

"To end my turn, I set two cards face down."

"I activate my trap card, Des Counterblow. If one of us tries to attack each others life points, that monster is destroyed. And I summon Dragon of Water (Atk: 1600/Def: 1400)."

A sky blue dragon with a fin tipped tail and gills appeared on Kiaba's side of the field.

And I activate two Dragon Treasures, and I equip one to each dragon. And I attack your Alien Mummy with my Dragon of Fire! Volcanic Flame!"

Dragon of Fire opened up its mouth, and sent a torrent of scorching flame at Alien Mummy.

"I activate two traps, Astral Barrier and Enchanted Javelin! Astral Barrier sends the blast to my life points, and Enchanted Javelin increases my life points by the attack. So basically your attack goes to my life points, and I lose nothing!"

"So?" asked Kaiba.

"_So_ your monster is destroyed because of your own trap card, Des Counterblow!"

"And I end my turn."

_Nice strategy, _thought Kaiba. _But this duel isn't over yet!_

"I activate Monster Reborn, and bring back my Dragon of Fire. I sacrifice it and Dragon of Water to summon Gairnan the Sword Wielder (Atk: 2550/Def 1600)!"

A man wearing a suit of armor dissolved into form on Kaiba's field. It was not wearing a helmet, though it was holding a sword with two blades coming out of either end of a bronze handle.

And I activate Bargain Hunt. This card allows me to search my deck for a monster, and then summon it, as long as I offer life points equal to the attack strength of the monster I choose. I offer 3000 life points; therefore I can summon a dragon type monster with 3000 attack points or less. And I choose the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Marik stared at the Blue Eyes, unknowing of what else was to happen.

"And, I fuse all these monsters with Polymerization, to form the Blue Eyes White Warrior (Atk: 4700/Def: 3600)!"

This new monster was the Sword Wielder, though it was wearing a silver-white suit of armor, and had glaring, royal blue eyes.

"And I activate his effect, of destroying one of your monsters and taking its attack out of your life points! Spinning Blade Slash!"

The Blue Eyes White Warrior took a running start, twirled the double sided sword in a helicopter like motion, and sliced Alien Mummy right down the middle.

Marik has 2700 life points, Kaiba has 4950.

"And to end my turn I set a card face down."

"I activate Swords of Illuminating Light. This is a newer version of Swords of Revealing Light, only it prevents you from doing _anything _for three turns. No setting, no attacking, no drawing, no nothing!"

"I also equip Mecha Exodia with Mace of Power. This allows me to sacrifice any number of my life points, I choose 1500, and decrease your monster's attack by that amount."

"And I activate Red Banner of Courage, so now my monster's attack is one attack point more than your monsters attack points. And I end my turn, just to give you a chance."

"No one treats me like I need help!

I activate the Time Keeper's Clock, which makes the three turns I'm supposed to be restricted from pass.

A giant grand father clock appeared on Kaiba's side, of the field. The numbers were titled 1-3, and the minute hand traveled around the three numbers one time.

"I equip the Blue Eyes White Warrior with Call of the Dragon, increasing its attack by 500 points for every dragon in my graveyard. There are three, so now it's back to 4700 attack points. But, I activate Spell Missile."

A torpedo was created, and it launched itself at Mecha Exodia, but destroyed Mace of Power.

"Now my monster gets the 1500 points you took from it. And I attack, winning me the duel!"

Blue Eyes White Warrior spun his sword, and leaped on top of Mecha Exodia, spinning blade first.

"Nooooooooo," yelled Marik as his life point's counter dwindled down to zero.


	10. Yugi vs Joey: Part 1

Chapter 10-

Yugi vs. Joey:

Part 1

It was morning, and Yugi was just waking up.

Yugi got dressed, and picked the phone off the receiver. He dialed for the operator, and waited for the dial tone to end.

"Hello?" asked a female voice on the other end.

"Yes, can you connect me to a Joey Wheeler, room 506?" asked Yugi.

"One moment please," answered the operator.

"Ehhh," answered an obviously very tired Joey.

"Joey! Get dressed and come over here. Let's have a practice duel, you know, to w-"

Yugi didn't get to finish, because a long snore from Joey's end of the phone interrupted him.

"Joey! Come on! I'll order breakfast!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Yugi got off the bed, and answered the door. It was Joey.

"Joey, how'd you get here so fast?" asked Yugi, as Joey entered his room.

"I walked. First things first. Where's breakfast?"

"I have to order it first. You know, I've heard freight trains that weren't as loud as your snoring."

Joey just grinned.

"It takes years a' practice."

As Yugi reached for the phone, it rang. Since Yugi's hand was already three inches from the phone, he answered it immediately.

"Is this Yugi Moto's room?" asked the same voice who connected him with Joey.

"Yes," answered Yugi.

"Your dueling platform has been prepared. You may come down here to duel with Joey Wheeler whenever you're ready."

"Can it wait a little?"

"A half hour tops," replied the woman.

"Thanks," said Yugi, smiling at Joey, "May I hear the breakfast menu?"

Meanwhile, Jr. was sitting in one of the meeting rooms.

"How does this thing work?" he asked himself, fiddling the Millennium Eye in his hands.

"Is it, like, a telescope or something? Or, do you hide it behind the duelist, and it sends signals to your card display counter?"

Jr. was raising it to his eye to look over, when it started glowing. All of a sudden, it flew from Junior's hand, and stuck to his eye.

"What the! Hey, get off!" shouted Jr., trying to pry it from his eye socket.

Then, Jr. felt something surge through him.

"What's this energy I feel? I feel so…powerful."

Jr. smiled a wicked smile.

"He He He. I defianetly think I'm using it right now. Just try to defeat me now, Yugi Moto! Just try!"

_Brrrriing! Brrrring! _

Back at Yugi's room, Yugi and Joey were just finishing their breakfast of toast and eggs, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Asked Yugi.

"Yes, your platform is ready. Please contact Mr. Wheeler and head over there now."

"We'll be there right away," said Yugi hanging up.

"C'mon, Joey. We have to go," said Yugi.

"Hold the elevator for me Yug'. I'll be there in a minute." And Joey continued to eat his last piece of toast.

"Don't be too long," warned Yugi.

Joey merely smiled and gave Yugi a thumbs up.

Yugi exited the room and waited outside the doorway to make sure the door locked. Coincidentally, right as the door was two inches from the frame, it stopped, opened wider, and Joey emerged.

"Jeez, Joey. Did you even taste that toast?"

Joey nodded, for his mouth was full. He then swallowed, and then smiled at Yugi.

"Hey Yugi," said Joey as he closed the door, "Race ya to the elevator."

"You're on!"

"Okay, then! One-two-three-go!"

And with that, Joey raced down the hall. Yugi, who had just made sense that Joey took off unfairly, ran down the hall after him. Joey was looking behind him at Yugi, when he crashed into something. Joey was running so fast, he kept going, even after they had collided, and they both ran into the back wall of the open elevator.

"Whoa! Joey, you okay?"

Yugi caught up with Joey, and saw that he was on top of whatever he had crashed into.

"Ouch. Did anyone get a look at its license number?" muttered Joey getting up.

"I would think YOU would have, since YOU caused the accident!" snarled whatever it was that Joey crashed into.

It seemed that Joey ran into another duelist, who had trouble getting up. Joey, on the other hand, was already up, and quite mad.

"Oh, so it's MY fault ya didn't hear me lumbering down da hallway louder then a rocket taking off? It wouldn't a' happened if you took the five seconds it takes to look up and move out of the way!"

At this time, the duelist got up, and Yugi and Joey could see what he looked like. His hair was spiked up, so far up that it drooped slightly.

It was also died green, so it looked like he had long grass poking out of his scalp instead of hair. His arms and fingers were really thin, so that they resembled twigs, and he had frills on the cuffs of his brown denim pants, so that it looked as though his feet were tree roots.

The kid glared at Joey, but just said, "I don't have time for losers like you," and with that, he exited the elevator and went down a different hallway.

"Grrr…" Joey lightened up and grinned at Yugi.

"Beat ya, Yugi!"

Yugi was relieved that Joey was able to control his temper, so he smiled.

"Oh, well. What floor is our platform on?"

"I think da fifth floor," replied Joey.

"Joey, aren't we on the first floor?"

"Yeah. I think we go down, since da first floor is da floor closest to the surface."

"But wouldn't that mean that our duel will be taking place fifty feet below the ground?"

Joey thought this over, and gasped.

"That **would** be da case. I wonder how they installed an elevator."

"Let's just forget it for now," said Yugi, pushing the fifth floor button, "And hope the air pressure's normal."

The elevator trip lasted two minutes, since only one person got on and off. By the time they reached the fifth floor, Joey burst out the two metallic doors.

"Ahh, finally. That elevator music sounded like a cross between glass shattering and an internet modem."

"I like your comparison, Joey," said Yugi as he got off the elevator.

"Thanks. Now I say we head down this direction."

Yugi and Joey walked about half-way when Yugi asked, "Joey, how did you know to come down this hallway?"

Joey closed his eyes and grinned.

"Cause I have a built in GPS in my brain."

"Are you sure it wasn't the sign that had **Vending, ice, **and **duel platform**, all pointing down this hallway?"

Joey stopped grinning and said, "I must a' missed."

But Yugi added, "But they're on either side of this hallway, spaced every two feet from each other."

"Okay, so I might a' peeked at one. Hey, we're here!"

Sure enough, the hallway emptied into a room with a duel platform that was almost too big for the room it was in. The walls of the room were five feet from touching the sides of the platform.

"Well, Yug', I guess we get started."

"Okay, Joey. Let's duel!"


	11. Yugi vs Joey: Part 2

Chapter 11-

Joey vs. Yugi:

Part 2

Yugi and Joey climbed onto the platform, shuffled their decks, and began.

"I'll go first," said Yugi, letting Yami take over.

"I draw, and then summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts (Atk: 1500/Def: 1200) and end my turn."

"Alrighty, then," announced Joey, "I put one card face down and set a monster in defense mode. Your move, Yug'."

"I attack your face down defense monster, with Fanged Pounce!"

Gazelle leaped on top of the defense card, and gnashed its dagger like teeth. The card revealed itself to be a purple cannon on a blue base.

"You've attacked my Roulette Barrel, and since its defense is 500 points more than your monsta's attack, you lose 500 life points."

"I end my turn," grumbled Yugi.

"I activate my Roulette Barrel's effect," said Joey.

Roulette Barrel made a sort of humming sound, then blasted something onto the field. The thing started to bounce rapidly, and then it slowed enough that you could make out a white cube with dots on all six of its sides. Sure enough, Roulette Barrel had launched a plain die on the field.

The die stopped on four, and Joey pumped his arm and shouted, "Yeah!"

"Whatever number th' die reads when it stops, I can destroy one monster with the same level. And I choose your Gazelle!"

The die dispersed, but the humming noise was heard again. This time Roulette Barrel fired a cannonball at Gazelle, and it exploded in a flash of sparkling confetti.

"And I end my turn."

"Nice playing, Joey. But this duel is far from over. I summon the Wizard of Enchantment (Atk: 1300/Def: 1100) and I attack your Roulette Barrel! Spell of Destruction!"

Yugi's Wizard recited an unpronounceable scramble of words, and immediately the Roulette Barrel glowed bright white and shattered to pieces.

"But how?" asked Joey.

"My Wizard's special ability switches all opposing monsters to attack mode, and you lose 300 life points."

"My turn. I summon Gagigo (Atk: 1850/Def: 1000) and equip it with Razor Fins."

The fins and reptilian skin that covered Gagigo grew longer and more blade like.

"And that's not all. I activate Final Countdown!"

A circle of flame appeared above Yugi's side of the field.

"Every turn, that circle of fire will get a little bit lower, and after twenty turns, it will be level with your playing field, and I win the duel. But, to be on da safe side, I use Gagigo's new effect. I add up both our monsters attack points together, which is, uh, 3150, and send it to your life points!"

Gagigo ran into Yugi's life point counter, with its sharp fins out in front of it.

Yugi has 4350 life points, Joey has 7700 life points.

"Of course, this new ability allows you to draw an extra card every turn. But it's a small price."

"Very fine card play," Yugi complimented Joey, "Your strategies are superb."

Joey smiled. "Well, duh! I learned from you!"

"To start my turn, I activate Arrival of the Elite. This card allows me to special summon up to three level five or higher spellcaster type monsters from my deck or hand, and I special summon only two, Chaos Command Magician and Dark Magician girl. I activate two Quick Attack magic cards and with Dark Magician Girl, attack Gagigo!"

Dark Magician Girl pointed her staff at Gagigo, and fired a blast of energy at it.

"And now, I attack your life points directly with Chaos Command Magician!"

Chaos Command Magician did the same thing as Dark Magician Girl, only at Joey's life point counter.

"Now I sacrifice my two magicians, to special summon the Sorcerer of Dark Magic!And I attack your life points directly!"

"I activate my quick play magic card, Redirection of Assault! I offer 1000 life points to redirect half of the attack to your life points and the other half to increase my life points!"

Yugi grimaced as his own life points went down, while Joey's went up.

"C'mon, Yugi! I know you can pull yourself out of this!" said Joey.

Yugi smiled. "That I can, Joey!"

"Well, you're gonna have ta wait, cause it's my turn nex-"

"That's my Wizard's other effect. For only one time during the duration of the duel, as long as it's on the field, I can skip your whole turn, and make it my turn."

Yugi drew, and smirked.

"I end my turn," said Yugi.

_What's up with that? _Thought Joey.

_If it were me, I would have taken advantage of a whole other turn. Yugi must be up to something._

"I summon Mystic Swordsman LV 2! And I equip him with Axe of Despair!"

"What exactly is the point of summoning a monster I'll destroy with ease?" asked Yugi.

Joey answered, "You of all people, Yug', should know the duelist shouldn't play a strategy, or summon a monsta' without knowing what they're doing. I didn't make that mistake."

Joey flipped his face down card up to reveal the magic card Megamorph.

"But Joey, your life points are at 6750, and mine are at 2750. If you equip your monster with Megamorph, its attack will be halved," contradicted Yugi.

"That's why I'm not equipping to my monster. I'm equipping it to _yours!"_

Yugi gasped, than smiled slightly.

"Since your life points are higher than mine, whatever monster you equip Megamorph with, that monster's attack will be divided by two. So, you equipped it to my monster, making its attack less. I didn't think of that sort of use for Megamorph."

"Right-eo, Yugi! But now, I attack your monster!"

Mystic Swordsman picked up his sword, and plunged it into Sorcerer of Dark Magic's chest.

"And, I set three cards face down, and I end my turn."

_Very cunning strategy, Joey, but it's time I take over the winning streak, _thought Yugi.

"I remove from play, my Wizard of Enchantment and Sorcerer of Dark Magic, to special summon, the Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning!"

Yugi's monster, a blue and gold warrior with a determined look underneath its knight's helmet, was surrounded by a golden aura, and it crackled with electricity.

"You're finished, Joey. I attack your Mystic Swordsman-" Black Luster Soldier easily cut through Joey's monster with his jewel incrusted blade, "- And I attack again, straight at your life points!"

Joey has 3650 life points, Yugi's at 2750.

"And I end my turn."

Joey clapped his hands. "Bravo, Yugi! I knew you could pull yourself out of your predicament!But, I think I could do better.I activate Monsta' Reborn, and bring back my Mystic Swordsman LV 2! And I offer it to summon Mystic Swordsman LV 4! But, that's not all! I activate The Cheerful Coffin! I discard three cards from my hand to the graveyard. And I end my turn."

"With Black Luster Soldier, I attack your Swordsman! Blade of Destiny!"

"I activate Time Shackles!"

A pair of thick iron cuffs grabbed Black Luster Soldier's ankles, and stopped him from attacking.

"My Time Shackles", Joey began, "Restrain your monster from attacking for a certain number of turns."

"And the number of turns is decided by…?" asked Yugi.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi. You know my chance related duelin' tactics. By a coin toss, of course!" said a very satisfied Joey.

"Since there are four monsta's in both our graveyards, if da coin lands on heads, it can't attack fa' four turns. If tails is what it lands on, than its disabled fa' four turns. It won't be able to attack or change position fa' four of either of our turns either way, so at least there'll be no suspense. And I call heads!"

The coin flew off of Joey's thumb, and onto his palm.

"And da winna is…"

Joey slapped the coin onto his arm and looked at the result.

"Tails!" announced Joey.

A sort of timer appeared on each part of the shackle that wrapped around Black Luster Soldier's ankles. On the timers, were the numbers 1, 2, 3 and 4. There was an arrow that started in the middle of the timer that pointed to the 4.

"I end my turn," said Yugi. The arrow on Black Luster Soldier's timers moved and pointedto the 3.

"So far, that's twelve turns till your defeat, Yugi," said Joey. "So you have twelve turns to defend yourself. But what's this? I activate Time Keeper's Clock! This card turns the turn counter ahead three turns, so now, you only have nine turns to do something."

Now, the circle of fire was nine feet above Yugi.

"But, I _know _you're gonna find a way to release your Black Luster Soldier, so I'll add to my defense. I remove two of the three monstas I discarded last turn from play, D.D. Scout Plane and Dimension Traveler. I can now special summon Chaos Emperor Dragon- Envoy of the End!"

A tall gold and green dragon with a red mane appeared on Joey's side of the field.

"And the very useful effects of the two cards I removed from play, they come back to my side of the field! And I sacrifice both of them to summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

_Holy crud, _thought Yugi, _Joey's skills are good. A little **too **good_ _But, if I'm careful, I'll survive this duel before my nine turns are up! _


	12. Yugi vs Joey: Part 3

Chapter 12- Yugi vs. Joey: Part 3

Joey's dragons roared at Yugi and his monster.

"Cool, isn't it, Yugi?" asked Joey. "I had to mow, like, thirty miles of lawn to get the money for this card."

Yugi smiled.

"Well, it paid off didn't, Joey."

Joey smiled. "It sure did.

"Prepare, Yugi, for my Chaos Emperor Dragon's special ability. I pay 1000 life points to destroy all cards on the field and in our hands. And you lose that many life points times 300!"

"Not exactly, Joey. I activate Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment! No damage is inflicted to my life points until this turn is over. That means I lose nothing, and all our monsters, magic and trap cards, and our hands are destroyed!"

A sphere surrounded Yugi's life point counter, withstanding the blast from Chaos Emperor Dragon.

"Aw, man," sighed Joey as his monsters were destroyed in an explosion of sparkle and as his life points went down to 2650, "I guess I end my turn."

Yugi drew, and looked down at his deck in shock. It was barely 3/4 of an inch high!

_That Razor Fin equipment card is bringing my deck down fast, _thought Yugi.

"I end my turn as well," said Yugi.

"Joey drew, and smiled. I activate my Chance magic card. I choose three level four or lower monsters, each with different types."

Joey looked through his deck, took three cards out of it, and put it on the platform. He then picked up the cards and showed them, not revealing what they are, to Yugi.

"You get to choose one of these cards Yug'."

"And then what happens, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"Why don't you pick a card and see," replied Joey.

Of the cards Yugi was holding, representing the warrior-type monsters was Gearfried the Iron Knight, representing the dragon-type monsters was Baby Dragon, and the spellcaster- type monster was Time Wizard.

"Oh, what the heck. If you choose the monster of the cards with the highest attack, I get to special summon it, discard the other cards, and draw two cards.

But if you choose one of the monsters with the middle or lowest attack, all three cards are sent to the graveyard and I loose life points equal to half of all their attacks combined. So which one'll it be?"

Yugi pointed to, you guessed it, Gearfried.

"Yes," exclaimed Joey, putting Gearfried on the field and discarding the remaining cards to the graveyard. He then drew two cards and smiled again. I activate Release Restraint, and I sacrifice my Gearfried the Iron Knight to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster."

Joey's monster appeared in mid-air, rolled into a ball, landed on the ground, and took on a stance with his sword held high.

"And I attack your life points directly!"

Gearfried jumped up high, both hands clutching his sword above his head and plunged his blade into Yugi's counter.

Yugi has 150 life points, Joey has 2650.

"Plus, my Chance magic card's other effect is, once it's in the graveyard, I pay half my life points to take two trap cards from my deck and set them face down. And I end my turn equipping my Swordmaster with Black Pendant."

Yugi drew and played Pot of Greed.

"I set one card face down and activate Graveyard Canceller. I skip my next draw phase to cancel the effect of one magic card in your graveyard. I choose Final Countdown."

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon," declared Joey.

"I hate to spoil your card, Joey, but I activate Dust Tornado."

A whirlwind of sand appeared on Yugi's side of the field.

"This duel ends here, Yugi, 'cause I activate Cyclone Reroute. It can only be activated when you play Dust Tornado. A magic or trap card is still destroyed, but I get to choose which one. And I choose my Black Pendant!"

Yugi's Tornado was guided to Gearfried the Swordmaster, where his amulet was sucked into the vortex and it dispersed.

"When my pendant was destroyed, you lost 500 life points. I win, Yug'.


	13. The Day Before the Decision

Chapter 13- The Day Before the Decision

Joey was leaping up and down in glee of finally defeating Yugi.

"I did it, I did it!"

"Not so fast, Joey."

This caught Joey in midair, so when he came down he hit the floor. He quickly scrambled to his feet in time to see Yugi still in the game with 150 life points, ahead of Joey's 1325.

"B-b-but how," stammered Joey.

"Quite simply Joey, I activated my Cemetery Portal. It takes the first card sent to the Graveyard, Black Pendant, and removes it from play. Since your Pendant's effect can only be activated in the Graveyard, it doesn't happen."

Joey clearly stunned, slowly smiled.

"I wanted this duel to go on a little longer."

"You're welcome Joey. To end my turn I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Joey drew and ordered Gearfried to attack Yugi's face down card.

"Blade of Demise!"

Gearfried took a running start, and plunged his sword into the center of the card. The card revealed itself to be Obnoxious Celtic Guardian. Gearfried's sword only came within a foot of Obnoxious Celtic Guardian's chest, when the blade was repelled back.

_At least I'm safe now, _thought Yugi.

"Grrrrr… I end my turn," mumbled Joey.

Yugi was about to draw, when a loud speaker blared to life.

_Mr. Wheeler, Mr. Moto, your duel has taken up the time limit and will end in a draw. Please return to your rooms until tomorrow morning, where we will decide who will be invited to the tournament. That is all._

Yugi and Joey looked at each other.

Finally, Joey congratulated Yugi, "Nice duel, Yug'."

"Likewise, Joey."

"Well, I'd better head to my room. See ya 'round Yugi."

"Okay, Joey."

And with that, they packed up their cards and left.

About five miles away, in his room, Bakura was hunched over his deck looking at his cards in pure rage.

_HOW COULD HE BEAT ME, _screamed Bakura's spirit.

_And he covers up his crime by giving me a bunch of cards! I don't need him or his insulting cards. My deck is as fiendish as humanly possible… but then again… it wouldn't hurt to look._

In his biggest living room, Jr. was tapping away at his laptop, searching for data on Yugi's deck.

"Yes, yes," murmured Jr., "Just as I thought, Some of Yugi's best strategies involve monsters that aren't spellcasters.

There's the infamous Catapult Turtle, the Summoned Skull, Kuriboh, the Magnet warriors, the sword wielding Celtic Guardian, and of course those tricky God Cards. He can't possibly survive a duel without them. And I also have my new toy," he adjusted the Millennium Eye as he said this, "From which Bakura so generously gave to me.

Then Jr. thought about what his father told him.

_I would like you to retrieve it and give it to me, _Pegasus had said.

"I'm sorry, dad. But at the moment I think that I'll put it to better use than

just having it lie in my eye socket while a small tube replaces blood.

You've had your chance at this power, and now that I have the chance, I'll take it, and actually do something with it.

And then his thoughts drifted back to Yugi.

"But then it wouldn't be as fun. Oh, I'll make a teeny exception. Hmm… Let's say, ten cards can be various types. It's fair and an even number."

"Well I'd better get to bed," said Jr., packing his laptop in a black bag, "I've got a big day ahead of me, what with announcing all the rules and whatnot. But I mustn't show my face. They think father's hosting this."

And so Jr. turned off the lights and traipsed off to his room.


	14. Day One

Chapter 14- Day One

Yugi got dressed and met Joey in the hallway.

"'Sup, Yugi?" asked Joey.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just kind of excited."

"Me too," agreed Joey, "Well, we should get going."

"Yeah."

Yugi and Joey were on the elevator, when Joey spoke up.

"Hey, Yugi, do you think we'll be Ok usin' only one type of monster? I mean, my Thousand Dragon fusion uses no warriors at all, and that's gotten me outta all kindsa' trouble."

Yugi thought this over and answered Joey's question.

"I think we'll be all right. We'll just have to see what dueling with a limitation is like."

They continued on until they came into the meeting room where the matches were chosen.

_Hello, duelists,_ rang Jr.'s voice out of an overhead speaker, _we've seen so many wonderful duels, but we can only accept some of who tried out. I have here a list of all those who made the tournament. I will read it backwards from the alphabet. Henry Yao, Herb Xylem, Joey Wheeler-_

Joey pumped his fist in the air at this.

_Dan Willcombi, Mai Valentine, Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami, Rex Raptor…"_

After twenty six more names, Yugi's name was called.

"_Yugi Moto, Seto Kaiba, Marik Ishtar, Larry Gindle, Nicole Farondini, Brandon Dewt, and J.D. Chobank. Everyone's name that wasn't called, thank you for coming and please exit to board the ship. Those who have, congratulations on making it. You will be staying one more night in your rooms, and in the morning, you will all leave to the tournament grounds. Thank you. _

The room went abuzz with excitement.

"Yes, Yugi! We're in!" Joey exclaimed .

Yugi smiled at him.

"Mmm-Hmm. And so did Kaiba and Marik."

Joey then remembered the other participants.

"Yeah! And so did Rex Raptor and Mai, and all the other Duelist Kingdom/ Battle City guys."

"Maybe we'll see them while we're there," said Yugi.

"Yep. Well, I'm getting' kinda hungry. How 'sabout we head over ta my room and order up some lunch?"

"Sure," answered Yugi.

Joey's finger was touching the up button, when a familiar voice spoke up behind him and Yugi.

"Why hello Yugi, Wheeler."

Joey and Yugi turned around to see Kaiba smirking at them.

"I just wanted to congratulate your skill, Yugi, and your luck, Wheeler."

At this Joey jumped at Kaiba, only to be restrained by Yugi.

"Luck nothin', rich boy," snapped Joey, "I made the final cut cause a' pure skill. Me and Yugi's duel ended in a _tie_, so neitha' of us lost."

"Yeah, right. I doubt you've ever fought in a real duel in all your life."

Joey was getting steamed.

"Just forget it, Joey," urged Yugi. But Joey just ignored him.

"Define real duel," said Joey through clenched teeth.

Kaiba positioned his face into a very satisfied grin.

"A duel where your opponent doesn't hold back all the skill he has."

"I'LL HAVE YA' KNOW I ALMOST BEAT YUGI BACK IN DUELIST KINGDOM!"

And then Joey relaxed his face, and controlled his voice.

"An' why weren't you there to see it. Oh, yeah. Cause your soul was frozen in a slip of textured paper."

(_Ooohh!)_

Clearly startled, Kaiba smiled darkly.

"Touché, Wheeler. I'll be seeing you, Yugi, later."

Kaiba walked down the hall, cape flowing behind him.

"So,Yugi. What'll we have?"

…………………………………………………………………………………

The day has arrived. The duelists had all gathered in a massive dome building at the center of the island.

"This is cool, isn't it, Yugi?" Joey asked ecstatically.

Yugi (not Yami) nodded in agreement. "It's going to be really fun and. All these people were hand chosen by Pegasus to participate in this tournament, and they all seem really tough."

As soon as all the duelists arrived, Kroket appeared, and stood in front of a huge podium. As everyone saw him, they quieted down, waiting to here him speak.

"Welcome duelists," he rasped, "You have been chosen as elite duelists from your past victories, as well as card strategies and the cards you hold. Shortly you will all board the transportation that master Pegasus has provided. If you will all follow me please, we may proceed."

And with that he turned around and started walking down the wide hallway behind him.

At the end was a bank of twenty elevators, all side by side.

"Please board these elevators to the appropriate place, five people per elevator if you please. Your destination is the floor marked 'H'. I'll see you all there. Good luck to you all."

And with that, Kroket boarded a narrower elevator, pressed a button, and disappeared behind the closing doors.

"Well, let's go Yugi."

Yugi and Joey boarded the elevator, at which time Yami took over like he usually does.

When more people boarded, the doors closed, and Joey pressed the glowing button marked with an 'H'.

Yami looked at the doors, and noticed Bakura standing a few feet away from him. Joey and the others had been on good terms with him, though Yami showed little at the most respect and kindness towards him. He was looking very angry and snapped at Yami when he greeted him; though Yami showed very little he meant it.

"Yeah right. I'm only here in this rat hole to get what was taken from me." Bakura growled.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked curiously.

"Someone beat me in a duel and won my Millennium It-"

"You put up your Millennium Ring in a duel?" gasped Yami.

"No… it was another one. He took that fool Pegasus's Item. How would I be here if they took the Ring _Pharaoh_?"

"IT WAS YOU WHO STOLE THE MILLENNIUM EYE?" Yami yelled in surprise and anger.

The other people in the elevator, including Joey, looked over curiously, eager to see the commotion.

"That fool didn't deserve the power the Millennium Eye holds. I'm the one destined to control all the powers of the seven Millennium Items. But that's beside the point. One of Pegasus's servants beat me, robbed me of my Millennium Eye, and I'm here to get it back and punish the fool."

Just after Bakura finished his sentence, and Yami let Yugi take over, the doors opened and the people flooded out.

When they got out, it became apparent that 'H' stood for 'Harbor'.

About a dozen thirty-foot submarines bobbed up and down in dark, bottomless water next to a series of buoyed docks.

They were contained in a circular chamber the size of a floor in a parking garage. Imbedded in the ceiling were no more than fifteen dim light fixtures, so the room was also lit up like a parking garage.

The docks projected outward from one main platform, which held the many elevator shafts. Kroket could be seen in front of the first dock.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your transportation to The Type Championship. You're looking at the latest of marine travel. These machines will travel non-stop, for half an hour. The course we'll be taking would normally take a submarine an hour and a half to reach. Now please, only ten duelists per sub. Watch your step."

At these words, everyone boarded the submarines. Each submarine was given a different Water Duel Monster name. The one Joey and Yugi boarded was called the _S.S. Levia Daedalus _(Levia Dragon Daedalus.)

Inside the submarine, buttons blinked, machines whirred and a crew of five people in uniforms sat in a cockpit at the front of the _Levia Daedalus._

Yugi and Joey went in the back of the sub. Individual seats stuck out of the metallic floor, each seat next to a porthole bolted into the side of the submarine.

"Happy sailings, Yug'," said Joey as he sat down in a seat, pulled out a CD player, and put the headphones over his head.

Yugi sat down in a seat in front of Joey's. His seatbelt wasn't even fastened, when Yami appeared at his side, in spirit form.

"There is no doubt that Pegasus' servant is going to give Pegasus the Millennium Eye. It is our duty to see to it that he doesn't steal anymore souls to revive his deceased wife."

Yugi nodded in agreement, remembering the pain and suffering so many people had endured while the Duelist Kingdom tournament took place.

"But why would Pegasus send a servant to do it?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know," answered Yami, "Perhaps he is still too weak to retrieve it himself."

"Well, whatever it is we must find out," said Yugi.

Yugi then got up and crossed to the back of the sub to the bathroom. Inside he splashed some cold water over his face. He then dried his face off with a paper towel, and was shocked at what he saw in the mirror. There in the reflection was the mysterious man known as Shadi.

"Greetings, Pharaoh," said Shadi in his emotionless voice.

"Shadi, what are you doing here?" asked a bewildered Yugi.

Shadi answered calmly, "I feel an uproar in the Millennium Item's cosmic energies."

"The Pharaoh and I wondered why Pegasus would organize another tournament," stated Yugi.

"It appears that the Millennium Eye has been put onto a new host."

Yugi looked even more shocked.

"How is that possible? I thought if someone wasn't worthy enough to own a Millennium Item, they would be killed?"

"That is true. The person who now wears the Millennium Eye is of the same bloodline as Pegasus. The Eye is confused and thinks it has been reunited with Pegasus."

"So the eye is being worn by some relative of Pegasus?"

"Yes. It is being worn by his child."

This made Yugi collapse with surprise.

"_Pegasus had a son?"_

"Indeed. And the younger the holder of a Millennium Item, the more powerful its magic becomes."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I need you to retrieve the Millennium Eye and give it back to Pegasus. The fate of the world is once again riding in your hands, Pharaoh."


	15. The Rules

Chapter 15:

The Rules

Yugi slumped back into his seat, heavy with the news he so often got, _the fate of the world is in your hands ._He looked out the porthole, looking for something that wasn't coming. But then he noticed something in the water, something that made him gasp. It was a waterlogged Duel Monsters card, one that Yugi's used only once. It was Exodia, the Forbidden one.

"What're the chances?" he asked himself, smiling.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are now arriving at Type Championship Isle. Docking time, ten minutes."_

Yugi gathered his belongings and fastened his seat belt.

"Hello, Yugi."

Yugi turned around, thinking he recognized the voice, but refused to believe it.

"_Tea! Tristan?"_ he sputtered.

Sure enough, is two friends were in the two seats across from him.

"What are you guys doing here!"

Tristan grinned.

"It was too quiet, without you two."

Yugi had another thought.

"Does Joey know?"

He turned around to see Joey, who's snoring drowned out the engine of the submarine.

"Well, he'll find out soon. So, how did you guys get here?"

Tea rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, we asked one of Pegasus' goons, who said only duelists were allowed. So…"

She and Tristan took out a small stack of cards each.

"Your grandpa helped us."

Yugi was baffled.

"You made your own decks?"

Tea shrugged.

"We thought we've watched you and Joey duel tons of times. And we've had some experience of our own."

Yugi stood up and stretched.

"Well, it's about time we should arrive," he said.

Within ten minutes, the submarine was empty.

The passengers emptied onto a sunbathed island that just barely touched the surface of the water.

"So, where's the tournament?" someone called out.

Kroket answered, "Right below us."

"We're dueling under ground?" someone else asked.

"Not exactly."

Kroket took out what looked like a ballpoint pen and pressed the clicky thing.

The ground began to rumble, and it slowly slid open. After five minutes of opening, a huge steel platform took up most of the island. Just when everyone's guard was lowered, it began to rise.

The platform was at least 10,000 ft. by 10,000 ft.

As soon as the other submarines arrived, Kroket held up a hand to silence the huge crowd.

"Welcome, duelists, to the Type Championship-"

Kroket began, but was interrupted by a loud cheer. He held up his hand again, and once again, the noise stopped.

"Congratulations on making this cut. You have proven yourself to be the best of the best. The rules are as follows. During the initiations, you each have been given five different Duel Monsters cards.

"You will duel one another, and the winner of each duel will receive five of the losers Type Championship Duel Monsters cards. Only the cards handed out at the qualification rounds will be accepted as the cards you give to the winner.

"Each card handed out has the words 'Industrial Illusions' on its back, so you will know them from an ordinary Duel Monsters card. If you do not have any TC cards, you will be expelled from the Type Championship. Once you receive forty TC cards or more, you will make a deck with the TC cards you have accumulated and duel one of our Duel Administrators.

"If you lose that duel, you will be expelled from the Type Championship. But if you win, you will be qualified along with seven other finalists to become the Type Champion. Once we have eight finalists, the finals will begin and we will decide the winner with single round elimination matches."

The duelists took this in, until the silence was broken by someone in the back.

"Is the dueling platform big enough for all duelists?"

Kroket smiled and pressed his ball point pen thing again.

The sea around the island began to churn and froth until several more large platforms rose out of the ocean on marble columns. Each new platform joined with the one over the island, so that the entire island and hundreds of feet out into the ocean was cast in shadow. The very center of the huge mega-platform opened up and folded downward, zigzagging downward until it reached the island, creating a long staircase.

"The Type Championship has begun!" shouted Kroket.


End file.
